Tarta de Crema
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: Kujo, quiero una tarta de crema  ¿¡Y en dónde se supone que encuentre una?  Ese no es mi problema...  Postres, árboles y ardillas bebé. Todo puede ocurrir en una tarde de verano. One-Shot


**Aviso: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son única y explisivamente de la autoría de Kazuki Sakuraba. Yo solo me adjudico la loca idea de ponerlos en esta embarazosa situación con el único propósito de entretener a todos los fans de esta hermosa historia.

¡Disfruten! :3

**Tarta de Crema**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano, por lo que Kujo y Victorique se encontraban tumbados bajo la fresca sombra de un enorme árbol.

La academia St. Margarite se encontraba vacía por las vacaciones, pero Kujo había decidido quedarse para acompañar a su amiga y evitar que muriera de aburrimiento. Si no fuera por Kujo, la pequeña cría de Lobo Gris no podría tener sus tan preciados dulces.

−Kujo, quiero una tarta de crema− declaró la rubia muy seriamente.

−¿¡Y en dónde se supone que encuentre una! –preguntó el Shinigami

−Ese no es mi problema, solo consíguemela ahora−cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho declarando el fin de la discusión.

−¡Oh, de acuerdo! Iré a ver si puedo conseguir un poco en la cocina− el muchacho se puso de pie y fue avanzando con pesadez colina abajo.

−¡Apresúrate! No voy a esperar toda la tarde

−Arggg

−Kujo idiota− murmuró la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía como el chico de pelo negro desaparecía a los lejos.

* * *

><p>−¿Victorique? ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó el muchacho cuando llegó, media hora después, al árbol en donde había dejado a la rubia – te he traído un pedazo de pastel. ¿A dónde habrá ido?<p>

"Auch". Se giró al sentir un golpe en la nuca para encontrar a muchacha trepada en el árbol con un puñado de nueces en la mano.

−Tardaste demasiado

−Lo siento, me costó trabajo encontrar lo que querías− el muchacho trepó el árbol y se situó en la rama junto a su amiga. – Aquí está tu tarta.

−Espero que esté buena

Ni cinco minutos habían pasado cuando el plato ya estaba totalmente vacío.

−¡Incluso te comiste las migajas! –rió el chico, recibiendo una mirada asesina en respuesta. –Mira, estás toda embarrada de crema. Déjame limpiarte.

Sacó un pañuelo blanco de su pantalón y lo acercó al rostro de la rubia para quitar los rastros de crema que habían quedado en su mejilla, pero una fuerte briza de aire frío sopló de repente llevándose el pañuelo.

−¡Oh no! Justo lo había lavado ayer.

−Kujo… sigo llena de crema. Límpiame

−Pe… pero, mi pañuelo…

−La crema sigue en mi rostro… Sirviente inútil− Kujo decidió ignorar lo último; era típico de Victorique llamarlo así.

−De acuerdo, pero quédate quieta.

El rostro de la rubia se sonrojó al ver el rostro del muchacho tan cerca de ella.

−¿Q… qué estás haciendo?

−Limpio la crema− acercó su pulgar y los pasó por la sonrojada mejilla de Victorique, retirando todo rastro de azúcar de su rostro. −¡Listo!

Ojos negros y verdes se encontraron provocando que el sonrojo se incrementara.

−Kujo...

Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando mientras que sus párpados se cerraban por acto reflejo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para el estallido de emociones que sintieron en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron finalmente. Fue solamente un ligero roce, como una caricia, pero solo eso bastó para que sus acelerados corazones comenzaran a latir al unísono.

−Victorique, yo…

−¡Con que ahí estabas pequeño bebé ardilla!

Los dos saltaron al escuchar la ruidosa voz del detective Blois, pero solo Victorique logró sostenerse en el momento justo antes de caer.

− Itai… − murmuró el muchacho poniéndose de pie.

−¡Valla que eres torpe! – se rió el detective del peinado exagerado – No hay tiempo de holgazanear, hay un caso que resolver.

Un periódico enrollado cayó sobre la cabeza de Kujo.

−¡Oi!

−Llámame cuando hayan resuelto el misterio – se despidió el rubio – y procura no volver a trepar al árbol. Te puedes lastimar.

−Algún día voy a… − pero no pudo terminar su amenaza por que fue interrumpido por una risita cantarina.

−Kujo idiota

−¡Oh no! ¿También te ríes tu Victorique?

−Vamos, déjate de tonterías ya – dijo limpiando algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado de tanto reír, poniéndose seria. − ¡Ayúdame a bajar−

−Espera− pero era muy tarde pues la rubia ya había saltado con los brazos abiertos hacia el pelinegro cayendo sobre él.

−Esto me va a dejar un moretón mañana

−Deja de quejarte, compórtate como un soldado.

−Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no eres la que está en el suelo.

La rubia depositó un rápido beso en la frente del chico antes de ponerse de pié y echarse a correr con las mejillas todas rojas, dejándolo a él tirado y confundido en el pasto.

−E… espera Victorique,− dijo poniéndose de pié y tratando en vano de alcanzarla antes de que llegara a la biblioteca− ¡Victorique!.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa ! n_n<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia (la primera que hago de Gosick, por cierto xD) que hice cuando debería estar estudiando para mi examen de historia owo**

**Si les agradó, ya saben como hacérmelo saber... solo tienen que darle click a ese botoncito d abajo. También si creen que debería estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa (como estudiar historia) menos escribir, pueden hacerlo.**

**En caso de que por alguna razón su teclado no sirva pero quieren hacerme saber que les gustó, pueden agregarme a favoritos o alertas xD juro que no me enojo.**

**De cualquier manera, muchas gracias x haber leido :3**

**Que estén muy bien!**

**DreamWeaverDili**


End file.
